Raging Torrent
by IceElf2008
Summary: After diving into the Forest river to rescue an elfling, Legolas gets swept away, much to Thranduil's horror. Will the young Prince survive?
1. A Dreadful Accident

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it all. I only own Alcanor**

**AN: Hello! I am back! This is a short fic, probably only 4 or 5 chapters (I haven't finished yet!) It's called Raging Torrent. **

**This is actually the second version seeing as Word wouldn't save the first! Grrr…**

**But otherwise I'm still happy about Sunday When Kimi got on the Podium! dances**

**Anyway onto the fic!**

**Raging Torrent**

**Chapter 1:-A dreadful accident**

The hot summer's sun shone down on the bank's of the Forest River which sparkled in the light, alluring to the eye. Despite the heat of summer no elf bathed in the river, instead preferring the tributaries that ran to it, for the current of the Forest River was incredibly strong and not even the best swimmer would risk a dip in those inviting waters.

Beneath one of the trees that grew beside the river sat Legolas Thranduilion. He listened in peace to the sounds of the young elflings who splashed in the nearby tributaries, and swung in the tall trees. Around him, resting under other trees were the parents of the younger elflings, blankets of food spread before them. He had been invited to many of these small picnics, but had politely declined, preferring, for now not to be fussed over. He closed his eyes and let the peace wash over him.

"Now I wouldn't say that was attire for an Elven Prince"

Legolas opened an eye "And what business of yours is it if the Elven Prince wishes to wander around in simply a pair of his leggings." He replied a smile on his face "Alcanor! Where have you been?"

His companion sat down beside him, a tall dark haired elf with prominent muscles; as usual he gripped a bow in his hand. Alcanor had trained Legolas in the skill of archery, until the young Prince had surpassed him. "I've been in Rivendell, Master Legolas"

"And how is everyone there?"

"All are well, though Elladan and Elrohir were asking after you. Wondering when they would next be seeing you" the archery instructor replied "How is your Father"

At this Legolas face became concerned "He is working too hard, I remember when summer would be like this, he would be out here, but now he seems to be always working. Mirkwood has gotten darker and he…I worry about him. He seems to be spending less time to himself. I do not think he even eats some days"

Alcanor looked at him sympathetically "You miss him" he said "Try talking to him" he urged the Prince

"I have…it did not work" a spark of hurt flared in the Prince's eyes as he remembered his Father's earlier words

"What happened?" Alcanor asked giving the Prince's shoulder a quick squeeze

Legolas brought his knees to his chest "I went to see if he would join me by the river, he refused, said he had too much work. I told him that he worked to hard, and he needed a break. He replied…" Legolas broke off

"What?" Alcanor urged

"It was not really hurtful, just…" Legolas sighed "He told me that he worked to keep the forest safe because it was his duty. I told him he still needed a break He yelled at me to get out, to leave him in peace"

Alcanor winced "I am sure he did not mean to hurt you Legolas, the stress of his work and the heat, they probably just caused him to lose his temper with the first person available, who happened to be you"

Legolas nodded "I know. I wish he would take a break"

Alcanor gripped his arm "It must be hard being the only son of a King in a realm as dangerous as this. But I know you Father. Every time an elf is brought back dead, he blames himself for not doing enough about the darkness. Imagine how he would feel if it were you who were brought back dead."

Legolas nodded slowly "I understand. But I only wish he would have more time for me. But that is selfish"

"Of course not Legolas" Alcanor assured him "He is your Father. You have every right to want him to spend more time with you"

"But he has to be King first" Legolas said returning to watching the elflings scampering about, his eyes were dram to one trio who were climbing a tree that hung over the river, he smiled recognising them as three of the elflings who loved to watch him practice archery, his eyes widened with horror as one of them sidled onto branch much to frail to hold his weight. The elf Prince leapt to his feet and ran to the bank, diving into the water just as the elfling fell from the branch with a terrified scream.

Legolas quickly surfaced and swan to where the terrified elfling was clinging to a rock in the centre of the stream. He eventually reached the elfling with the help of current and grabbed the elfling under one arm "Hold on" he urged the child, barely aware of the screams coming from the bank, the child clung to him terrified as Legolas tried to swim back to the bank. But the current was too much for the Prince and he was in danger of being swept downstream. Struggling against the current, he was rapidly growing weaker; this was proved as both he and the child were suddenly pulled under the surface of the river.

* * *

In his study, King Thranduil looked up in annoyance as the screams from the river became louder and more frenzied. Stalking over to his balcony he made to pull the balcony doors shut and then paused listening to the screams, at that moment he realised that the screams were of panic and fear. Mingled into them he heard voices calling a name. His eyes widened as he realised whose name they were shouting. He shook his head in shock, before turning and racing out of the door, heading towards the river.

* * *

Legolas burst the surface, pulling the sobbing child above the water with him frantically paddling he realised he was nearing the bank. Focusing only on getting the young elfling to safety, he slipped under the surface again, the gathered crowd gasped as blood suddenly welled up in the water, but Legolas burst the surface quickly, a look of pain on his face. A jagged rock beneath the surface had gashed his leg. Black spots welled before his eyes, as the pain threatened to be to much for him _No, must get to safety_ he thought desperately. He reached out for one of the proffered hands as he came nearer to them, the current attempting to pull him away from their safety, he felt hands grasp at him, and the elfling was taken from him. From the corner of his eye he could see his Father rush towards them. Then he was wrenched away into the middle of the stream. He struggled frantically to get back to the shore. But it was no use, the current was too strong. As unconsciousness crept closer, he saw his Father reach the bank and begin to struggle with the guards, obviously wanting to leap in the river. The last thing Legolas heard was his Father screaming his name.

The all went black…

**TBC**

**That's a bit of an evil cliffie isn't it! Heh heh heh…**

**Aranel**


	2. A Father's Worry

**An: I'm back! With chapter 2. And I got reviews. :D. **

**Anyway, responses to reviews**

**Haldir's heart and soul: No, Thranduil isn't really bad. He only snapped at Legolas because he was stressed, which most people would be if they had been working non-stop for a few days. And he does want to join Legolas but, he feels he needs to work. So like I say, Thranduil isn't bad, he is a loving caring father, though not perfect, and that's why he snapped at Legolas. He's a very good Father, (I don't like Evil!Thranduil stories, only where's he's really a loving Father,) who like most parents does have a few misunderstanding with his son.**

**Jc: Um…I never really thought about how old Legolas is, I'd say in this fic he's about…in mortal terms early 20s, which makes him in elven years (by how I work it out) early 2000s. **

**Nautika: No, I don't handle suspense well either. That's why I try to update quickly**

**Flames of the moon: Na, I won't be one of those people, mainly because I hate it when people don't finish fics. Especially if hey are good ones.**

**Ak-stinger: Thranduil really did want to go to the river with Legolas, he just had too much work, and he had to put that first. **

**Anyway, on with the fic. Here's chapter 2. This isn't as action packed as other chapters. But anyway here's the most angst filled chapter of the whole fic. I think anyway.**

**Chapter 2:-A Father's worry**

Thranduil continued to struggle with the guards, wanting desperately to rescue his son from the forest river. The river led to a waterfall, and then further than that were rapids. It was doubtful that his son would survive unless Thranduil rescued him. The King knew he would likely suffer the same fate as Legolas but he gave no regard for his own life.

The last words he had said to his son played over in his mind _get out! Leave me in peace! _He had snapped. He had not meant them. Stress had once again got the better of him. He groaned _Why didn't I listen to him, why didn't I agree to go with him. I wanted to…I wish I wasn't forced to put my work for the Kingdom in front of him…_

The mother's with children began to lead them away, lest the king would notice them and his grief would deepen. The guards began to pull the distraught King from the river

"We have to go after him!" the King suddenly snapped pulling off an outer robe, till he was wearing only leggings and a tunic which was much to fine for riding through Mirkwood "Bring my horse and sword, we are going after him"

None of the elves still gathered dared suggest that there was little point in trying to find Legolas, and they went of to do their king's bidding

_Legolas...Valar, please still live…I'm sorry for my words_ he thought in his grief _Oh Valar, if only I had not been so preoccupied with work. If only I had joined him here…_though he knew it would have made little difference. Soft tears fell from his closed eyes, as the guards he had requested came up to him, leading his horse.

Commander Tirinvo, captain of the elven guards handed him the reins, and the King's sword. "My Lord, I suggest you remain behind. We will return him to you quicker that way."

Thranduil shook his head, knowing the reason the commander wanted him to stay was because he did not want him to be the first to lay eyes on his only son's broken body lying at the side of the river, his glassy eyes staring up at him. His lips still and cold, never again to laugh. He shook his head, casting aside the distressing image, trying to assure himself that Legolas was alive. But knowing it was not likely. _Why did I yell at him!_ He cursed himself _I don't want the last words I said to him to be harsh…Oh ion-nin!_

The King would give anything to turn back time and return to that morning, and then he would not have turned down his son's offer and…

"My Lord Thranduil?"

Tirinvo's voice pulled him back from his reverie, he turned to his commander "Yes" he asked softly

"We are ready to leave"

The King mounted his horse "Very well" he nodded, still half lost in his thought of his son, terrible images of his son lying broken somewhere flooded his mind. In these images Legolas would be calling out for him, but unable to move, and then Legolas' eyes would close and his breathing would stop. Thranduil knew it was just his Father's heart worrying but he could not help it. He loved his son more than anything, more than even his realm; few realised that, for to those he did not know he seemed untrusting and cold even frightening. And if they in anyway hurt his beloved son, then they would wish they had never heard the name of King Thranduil. But to those he was well known to, his people, Lord Elrond and most of all his son, they alone knew his true personality; they alone knew he was kind and loving. Even strangers had only to see the King with Legolas to know that the King's most precious treasure was his son. One whose loss would lead to his death…

Thranduil expelled the thought from his mind. His son was alive. He knew he had to believe that.

Beside him, at the head of the riders Tirinvo looked at him sympathetically, he held little hope for Legolas survival. But he too clung to that slightest of hope. He loved Legolas like a son, he always had done. His own son had died along with his wife in an orc attack. The grief had nearly killed the commander, the only thing keeping the warrior alive in the end being a lust for revenge. And then the first time he had laid eyes on Legolas he had fallen in love with the elfling, as had many of the other warriors, and had pledged his life to protect the youngster. Hoping that by keeping the young prince from harm it would erase the guilt he felt for not being able to protect his own son. He chanced another glance at the King, who was now singing softly to him self, a song the King had sang to Legolas to get him to sleep when the Prince had been a mere elfling. With a soft smile the Commander reached out and squeezed Thranduil's shoulder gently.

Thranduil gazed at him sadly "I am so worried for him Tirinvo"

"Believe in him Thranduil. Believe he still lives." Tirinvo advised his friend and King

"How can I know if he does…" the distraught King replied

"What does your heart tell you?" The commander turned away "Listen to your heart Thranduil. You will know if he dies. There will be a pain there like no other. I only hope you never feel it. A father should never have to bury his son"

"An elf should never have to die" whispered Thranduil "I often wonder how you did not give in to the grief. I surely could not live without Legolas"

"I nearly did. But when I saw Legolas, I realised I had to protect him, in return for failing my own son"

"You did not fail your son" Thranduil said bitterly

"I know that now. And neither have you" Tirinvo replied

Thranduil shook his head, not believing the commander. How could he not have failed his son? The Prince had been hurt many a time. And Thranduil believed he should have been able to prevent them. _But I did not…I failed in protecting him so many times. It should have been my duty to protect him…_

Tears welled in the elven Kings eyes as he thought of his son. _I should have protected him…I should have been at the river with him, I shouldn't have shouted at him…told him to leave me in peace. I should have tried harder to protect him. For if a Father cannot protect his son, who will?_

_I should have protected him. But I could not…_

Tirinvo broke him from his thought as he reined in the horse "Come Thranduil. We will rest here for the night"

"Light a fire" Thranduil ordered as he dismounted

"But My Lord, it'll attract the orcs to our presence" protested one elf warrior

"I said Light a Fire!" Thranduil snapped, but then he closed his eyes "It also may serve to lead Legolas to us…"

No one protested. It was not safe to argue when Thranduil was in this kind of mood.

* * *

Thranduil turned in his sleep; a dreadful image of his son flashed up in his mind…glassy eyes stared at him, his chest no longer moved in rhythmic patterns. His lips were still. Dead. The word echoed in his mind. With an agonised cry the King rushed to his son's side, despite knowing it was too late. His son would never laugh again…never smile… "Legolas!" Thranduil woke with a start, the cry sounding out in the forest. It was nearing sunrise. The gathered warriors were gazing at him sympathetically. The fire he had requested stay burning had long since turned to ash. _When did I fall asleep?_ He asked himself. Then the answer came to him. He glared across at his commander _He slipped something in the water he gave me. What if Legolas had returned and he needed me!_

The elves had reached the base of the waterfall and were nearing the rapids. Thranduil's last hope was that Legolas had been found by the Raft elves, or by Men of Lake town. He insisted they keep looking, even though his own hope of ever finding his son alive was rapidly fading to nothing…

**TBC…**

**An: I've just realised how many quotes from The Lord of the Rings I've actually slipped in. Lol**

**I'll be back tomorrow most likely with chapter 3.**


	3. In The Hut Of The Raft Elves

**An:** **I'm back again. And I wan wondering, if any of knew if there was a fanfiction with a young boy called Geraint in (or a film or a book). I was wondering 'cos I have used it in an upcoming fic, but I swear I've heard it somewhere before (at least I think so…), so if anyone can tell me where I've possibly heard it, it'd be helpful**

**Anyway, responses**

**Flames if the moon: Heh, yep mentions of the hobbit too, but LOTR, I've quoted that so much in the last chapter. And I love self inflicted horrors. **

**Caunoiech: Yay more Dr Pepper**

**Slina: Will Legolas be ok? Well, really I can't promise you that. But I can promise you he will live through this**

**Trinilee Greenleaf: I don't remember the first story I ever reviewed. I think it was one of Adromir's. And Thranduil does love Legolas very much, and Legolas is getting enough love, just not enough attention. Thranduil's very busy at the moment. One of the problems with being King. Especially King in a realm where evil roams free.**

**Elf of the 3rd age: Well, I will make Legolas pretty lethally wounded, unfortunately, no other members of the fellowship, mainly because a good deal of them haven't been born yet, and Gandalf's buggered off some where as usual**

**Anyway, without further ado, onto chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3:-In the hut of the Raft-elves**

"ADA!" the scream of the young elven girl cut through the air, she stood at the edge of the water, staring at the object that lay there.

The Father of the child, at hearing her scream raced towards her "Alasse! What is it" he called in terror for his child, but as he reached her side, his face widened in horror, and he dropped to his knees, turning the face down body over "Alasse go get Tauro" the elf girl nodded and ran back to the house . The older elf, hurriedly checked for a pulse, and breathed in relief when he found one and discovered that the elf, though barely, still breathed, he lifted the young elf into his arms as his son ran up to him.

"Adar, what…Eru" he breathed, earning a sharp glare from his Father. "Tauro, tell your Mother I am bringing an injured elf back. Hurry!" Tauro nodded and sprinted back to his home.

The father of the two elflings, continued to make his way back to their small home, looking down at the young elf in his arms. He estimated that the elf was not much older than Tauro and came from the area near Thranduil's halls. Having not been up to the halls for many years, he was not to know that the injured elf he carried was indeed Thranduil's only son.

As he entered his house he saw his wife emerge from a back room, their own bedroom. "Bring him in here Tauron", she called disappearing into the room again. When he laid the young elf on the bed she began to look over his body for wounds "Valar" she breathed

"Is he alright?" Tauron asked softly

"No. He's suffered a broken leg, and a broken arm. Many of his ribs have broken, and this gash in his leg. Not to mention some severe bruising. Poor child" she brushed his hair back from his face "Someone must be frantic with worry about him. Now out, out!" she shooed her husband "I need to treat him"

* * *

Legolas groaned in pain "A…Adar…" he managed to stammer

A female hand reached down to stroke his brow soothingly

"Ilyanna?" the elf muttered the name of Mirkwood's healer as his eyes opened to see an unfamiliar face loom up before him. He cried out in fear. Glancing around the unfamiliar room

"It's ok. We're only trying to help you" the female voice soothed "I am called Losse. My husband found you by the riverside"

Legolas blinked and raised his good arm to his head "Adar!" he suddenly cried, as the last image of his Father filled his mind The King had wanted to dive into the river to save him. Legolas bit his lip "he wanted to…I need to get back to him" he struggled to rise but Losse pushed him back

"No. You are not strong enough to leave your bed, let alone traipse through Mirkwood"

Hopeless tears filled Legolas' eyes, "I need to let him know…" he whispered before fading into unconsciousness again.

* * *

When Legolas next woke the female elf was gone, in her place was a dark haired male. "You are awake" he stated Legolas simply nodded "You hungry?" Legolas nodded again "here" he said to the elf as he handed Legolas a mug of steaming soup. "It was mine, but I'm not feeling particularly hungry, and I trust you need it more than me" he looked at the elf in concern "You are very lucky to be alive. Most would have died after being washed down stream from Thranduil's halls"

Legolas paused the cup halfway to his mouth a look of panic and fear flooding into his eyes, fearing his Father would think him dead.

"We are not going to hurt you" the man replied thinking that Legolas' fear was of them was the reason for his panicked expression "I am Tauron" he smiled at the elf "Who are you"

Legolas looked at the elf "Legolas" he replied "Please, I need to get a message to my Father…I need to tell him I live" there was a note of panic in the elf's voice "Please, I'm all he has left. If he thinks I am dead…" he faded of blinking back desperate tears _If Father knows that I am unlikely to survive the river…he will go to Mandos, and I can't stop it! I need to let him know I'm alive!_

Tauron nodded "It's late now; I'll send my son tomorrow. Who is your Father, is there a name I can send it to?"

Legolas chewed his lip uncomfortably "King Thranduil" he said softly, knowing how Tauron would react.

Tauron started "You…you are Prince Legolas! My Lord, I…I am sorry for my manners. You must think me rude"

Legolas held out a hand "Please, don't treat me differently. I do not think you rude"

Tauron continued to stare at the Prince "Valar, to think we were nursing an elf Prince, and I never suspected," he said to himself "Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable, Your Highness"

"Please," Legolas sighed "'Legolas' will suffice!" Tauron still looked rather flustered _It isn't surprising_ thought Legolas _After all, it isn't everyday that you find yourself nursing an injured elf prince _"I am quite comfortable" Legolas assured him "I have had worse. I have been forced to sleep on hard dungeon floors quite enough for my liking."

"Dungeon floors!" Tauron was aghast "My Lord, Surely…"

"Ai, the life of a Prince often leads to being captured and held for ransom" Legolas laughed, which quickly turned into a groan of pain as he clutched his ribs. "Truly," he continued "All you can do to make me happier is to send a message to my Father. Valar he must be worried sick about me. But you have promised me that. Just one more thing…how badly am I injured?"

Tauron nodded felling slightly more relaxed "Your leg, arm and a number of your ribs are broken, and your leg is badly gashed. Other than that you are fine" he said

Legolas looked pained "Do not allow my Father to know of the scale of my injuries, he will only worry further. He is sure to have something to say to me when he arrives here"

"You love your Father very much don't you" Tauron asked

"He is all the family I have" Legolas replied

"I never knew my Father. I was born during the last alliance. When he died in that battle… my mother, she followed him to Mandos. I can't remember her either. I was brought up by my neighbours" he frowned "You are lucky having a Father that obviously loves you"

Legolas nodded, and placed the now empty mug on the table beside him and lay back, struggling now to keep his eyes open "I am" he whispered softly "I cause him much pain. Yet he still loves me." He shook his head "And please. I do not wish to be called 'your highness' or 'my Lord'. 'Legolas' will suffice"

Tauron nodded, but there was a question in his eyes "If you don't mind me asking, my…I mean Legolas. How did you end up in the River?"

Legolas yawned "There was an elfling, he fell in the river. I dived in to save him"

"But…surely someone else would have done that, so you didn't have to risk your life" Taurino blustered

Legolas shook his head "They would. But it is my duty" he simply said "I risk my life for my people because I am expected to. I wish to earn their respect" his eyes flickered in tiredness " and they would protect me from death. Why can I not protect my people…?" With that the Prince once again fell asleep

* * *

The morning sun rose early, and Legolas woke to find Losse at his side again, changing his bandages and performing other ministrations "Hello, Young Prince Legolas. It is an honour to have you here" she gushed with a smile

Legolas frowned "Please, you did not know who I was when you found me. Treat me no differently now."

"Nana! Nana! Is the Prince awake!" called the voice of Alasse; she skipped into the room her blonde ringlets bouncing and her silvery eyes shining, a bunch of wildflowers in her hand. Seeing the Prince she feel silent and offered the bunch of flowers to him "Nana says that flowers always make people better, so I picked some for you"

Legolas laughed softly "Thank you" he took the flowers fro the child

"Tauro went to find your Ada" the elfling continued "Are you really going to be king one day?"

Legolas frowned and shook his head "Maybe" he said, wanting to keep things simple for the pretty elfling. Not wishing to explain that for him to be King he would have to lose his Father and he did not want that. He closed his eyes, sudden fear for the elf king stabbing at his heart

He sighed deeply, hoping that the message would not reach his Father too late… _Have hope Adar, please…have hope_

**TBC…**

**OK, I'll bring you chapter 4 tomorrow!**


	4. Further Complications

**An: You know things are only going to get worse. Heh. But they only get slightly better too! **

**Flames of the moon: Ah. So that's who I was thinking of. Thanks. I was just hoping it wasn't exactly the same as another authors name for a young boy. The elves I've see have all had straight hair, (In LOTR I mean…I don't see elves walking around everyday…I think)v But this one is either an example, (or they aren't natural) I'm sure elves have some way of curling their hair, or putting it in ringlets.**

**Aisu Dragoness: I love stories about Legolas and Thranduil too! Some of my favourites are listed on my favourites list. **

**Swasti: No it's not too late…**

**Kelhuin Lossehelin: They are both as well as can be for now (Come to think of it. Legolas isn't particularly well)**

**Chapter 4:-Further Complications**

The search party rode along the river in silence save for the occasional call of 'Legolas' from one of the members. But so far there had been no answer. Thranduil was becoming increasingly distraught, and rode now in silence at the front of the group, head bowed in silent contemplation. None dared speak to him, not even to suggest they turn back from the fruitless search.

"None could have survived the waterfall" Thranduil overheard an elf further back whisper

"Even if they did they would likely be paralysed" whispered another sympathetically

"Poor Prince Legolas" he heard the first say "and our King too, what will become of him…if Prince Legolas truly is dead?"

Thranduil blocked out their conversation then, the realisation that Legolas could be dead dawning on him at last. _And if he's not…dead…paralysed? My Son paralysed? _Thranduil shook the thought from his mind. Deep down he knew he would rather his son be dead that paralysed, unable to move for the rest of eternity, for he knew his son would hate that and death would save his son…and himself…countless misery. The King chewed his lip in agitation, fearing what he might find…

"My Lord, get back!" Tirinvo hissed as he rode his horse in front of the King, who felt the other elves surround him. "Who goes there?" called Tirinvo then, fitting an arrow to his bow. Thranduil looked up in expectation, his breath catching in his throat as the figure emerged from the trees. It was a young elf, Thranduil softly groaned

"Please sir. I am Tauro" He said a slight tremor in his voice "I need to reach Thranduil's halls. I have a message for the King."

"Now is not a good time" Tirinvo said softly

"But Please, I have to. It concerns Prince Legolas"

On hearing his sons name Thranduil looked up and pushed his horse through the crowds "My Son? You know where he is?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice "He lives?"

Tauro looked slightly taken aback at being confronted in such a manner by an elf he guessed to be King Thranduil.

"Yes My Lord, he is alive. My sister and Father found him yesterday by the river. He is in our home in the Raft-Elves' settlement."

Thranduil nodded relieved "Thank the Valar," he muttered "Can you lead us there?" he asked then

The youngster nodded "My Father asked me to, The Prince has done nothing but worry about getting a message to you since last night"

Thranduil mustered a smile "He would, always worried about anyone but himself" he looked at the elf "Is he injured badly?"

Tauro looked uncomfortable "The Prince did not want you to know of his condition, My Lord" he said after a while

Thranduil to his surprise nodded "He only doesn't want me to worry. Please, I need to know. I will not let on that you told me. You won't be breaking his trust"

Tauro thought for a moment then nodded "I'm not sure about the full extent of his injuries, but I know he has a broken leg and a broken arm, and several broken ribs. Oh! And a deep gash in his leg. Other than that he is just bruised"

Thranduil swore and ran a hand through his already untidy hair "Reckless Elfling!" he hissed. At the look on Tauro's face he shook his head "Not you, my blasted son

Tirinvo walked over to the King "Calm down Thranduil!" he urged the King "let us go and get Legolas" he knew full well that though the King was furious now, the minute he laid eyes on Legolas, the anger would evaporate and be replaced by concern for his son and heir.

* * *

Legolas leant back on the pillows; half asleep listening to Alasse chatter on about her family, her pony, the flowers and anything else that delighted her. He was quite content to listen to her idle chatter. But then his eyes bulged and he began to cough relentlessly.

"Nana!" he heard Alasse scream as she ran out "Legolas is dying" then he heard footsteps racing to his room, when the coughing finally subsided he moved his hand from his mouth only to discover that it was covered in blood. His blood. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the door and looked up to meet his Father's horrified eyes

Thranduil could only stare at Legolas for a moment, a look of horror on his face. Then in an instant he was at his son's side, sat beside him on the bed, using his own cloak so wipe the blood from his son's lips. The Elf King wrapped an arm round his son's shoulders, holding him close for a moment. "Thank the valar you are safe" he whispered "I thought I had lost you"

Legolas looked up at his Father "You didn't" he managed to whisper before collapsing against his Father.

"Legolas!" Thranduil cried pulling his son into his arms and standing up, hurrying out of the room he almost collided with Tauron, who looked concerned "Is he…?" the elf asked

"I think he may have suffered a punctured lung" Thranduil keeping his voice as strong as possible. "Tirinvo!"

The commander entered the small room "Yes, My Lord?"

"Take Legolas and start back to my halls. I will join you in a moment." The King said, reluctantly handing Legolas to him commander. "Be careful" he warned him then, in a tone that told the commander that if anything happened to Legolas, his status as commander would not protect him from the King's wrath.

As Tirinvo exited the room Thranduil turned to Tauron and Losse "Thank you." He stated "I do not know what I would have done had I lost him. You have my deepest thanks. I am forever in your debt"

"There is no need My King, we only did what anybody would" Tauron protested

"No, many would have left him lying there. I cannot be more grateful. Without you he would have died, and without your son," he looked over at Tauro, "I would never have found him. Thank you" he bowed low to them

"King Thranduil" a small voice asked "Will Legolas be alright?" the elf king looked down at the small female elfling and smiled

"I hope so, I really hope so…" he whispered. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to my son. Namaarie!" he nodded once more to them before leaving the room. Once outside he mounted his horse and rode of in the direction of Mirkwood with a great cry of "Noro Lim! Noro Lim!" on his lips.

**TBC…**

**I'll be back tomorrow about the same time. Maybe not. I may decide to review the last couple of chapters. **


	5. When You Think Things Can't Get Any Wors...

**Wow. 40 reviews already! Valar! I'm happy!**

**You guys are the best!**

**Haldir's heart and Soul: Really Drowning? That's worse than almost drowning**

**Ak-stinger: Can't promise that**

**Blondi aka Lucius: Blushes Thank you. I'm honoured**

**Swasti: Ah well…the axe will fall soon!**

**Kelsey-Estel: Me too. And I detest Evil!Thranduil fics. In fact, they are the only ics I've been known to flame in my anger! LOL. My Elf-King needs defence**

**Kel: Yeh, the little girl is an elf (and I like her too.)**

**Deana: Ah Damn! Stupid Typos. Always crop up when you don't want them to**

**Flames of the moon: Not telling that! That'd be telling too much**

**Elven Kitten: Thank you for the review! (So pleased)**

**Chapter 5:-When you think things can't get any worse…**

When Thranduil reached the warriors he called them to a short halt so he could take Legolas from Tirinvo. As he seated Legolas before him on his horse, a tragic thought crept into his mind _What if he dies now? Wha if he is dead before we reach home? Oh Legolas, hold on ion-nin!_

The warriors rode as fast as he could, without further injuring Legolas, Thranduil had already sent a pair of elves ahead to inform Ilyanna she was desperately needed by the young Prince. Thranduil riding at the head of the group clutched the unconscious Legolas to his chest, praying the Prince would survive. He barely heard anything save his son's agonized moans, and every one of those made him feel as through his heart was being ripped in two. All he could sense was the path before him and Legolas pitiful form beneath him, The King's cloak wrapped around him.

"Ada…" Legolas moaned softly

Thranduil glanced down at his son who had now woken, his eyes half open "I'm here my Greenleaf," he said softly, holding Legolas closer for a moment, he felt his son bury a hand in his tunic, something he had not done for years, and a surge of worry spread over him.

Legolas lay half unconscious in front of his Father; his strength was draining every moment "Ada…" he moaned again as a fresh surge of agony spread over his body

Thranduil instantly felt guilty for jolting his son around but let it pass _I have to get him home_ he told himself _I can't lose him like I lost his Mother…_

So intent he was on getting his son home he didn't hear Tirinvo's cry of "Thranduil watch out" he didn't notice the arrow flying towards him till it embedded itself in his shoulder. He grimaced in pain and ducked as another arrow flew towards him. Soon the air was thick with arrows as orcs came rushing from the surrounding forest. Thranduil cursed, a battle with orcs was no place for an injured elf Prince, pulling his sword out he swiped it a couple of orcs who came to close, but the orcs could see his vulnerability. Knowing he would have to protect the other elf with him they converged on him, trying to pull both him and Legolas of his mount. Thranduil hacked at them, while trying to keep an eye on Legolas.

"Ada…" Legolas fear filled cry crept into his ears and he clung closer to his son, determined not to let the foul orcs near him. He hacked a path through the orcs and tried to leap from the horse so at least Legolas could escape, but before he could dismount, Legolas grasped his Father's tunic desperately

"Adar, no!" he rasped weakly

Thranduil tried to pull away but found he couldn't without hurting his son further "Legolas, let go!" he complained while struggling to kill the orcs "You have to leave! Take Celebgil and go!"

Legolas stubbornly shook his head "I'm not leaving you here!" he replied glaring at his Father "I'm leaving with you"

Thranduil could not help but smile, despite his fear, Legolas still wanted to stay beside his Father's side, to make sure he didn't get killed.

Holding Legolas close he threw himself into killing the orcs that dared to threaten his son. His sword seemed a blur of silver as he decapitated or otherwise fatally wounded many of the attacking orcs. But so many kept coming, and so many seemed to decide that the elf king and his son were the weakest targets. Thranduil despaired at ever getting his son and himself to safety.

Legolas yelled a warning to his Father as an arrow flew towards him, thankfully Thranduil managed to avoid this one, but in his distraction Legolas didn't notice the dagger thrown by the orc until it buried itself in his gashed leg. He yelped in pain.

Thranduil glanced down at his son and swore. The elf King barely heard Tirinvo ride up beside him

"Get him out of here, Thranduil"

Thranduil shook his head "I cannot leave Tirinvo"

"No one will fault you for running from this battle when you have Legolas to care for" Thranduil looked at him from the corner of his eye "Go" urged the commander. Thranduil did not need telling again, he spurred his horse on, and away from the battle.

As he had expected, a number of orcs pursued him, but Thranduil managed to escape them, eventually he came to a stop, feeling suddenly weak himself _Poison…_ he thought _the arrow was poisoned_

Shrugging of the thought he helped Legolas of the horse, thankfully, the Prince had slipped once again into unconsciousness, grateful for that, Thranduil pulled the dagger from Legolas leg, and wrapping a strip of his cloak around it. Then taking out his water skin he dribbled some of the contents into Legolas' mouth. The Prince woke up spluttering and looked blearily up at his Father

"Adar" he whispered, as the elf king stroked his hair tenderly. Before breaking into another coughing fit, Thranduil immediately pressed his cloak to his son's mouth, to contain the blood that would only attract spiders and other unwanted guests. When the coughing subsided, Legolas looked up at him and weakly smiled, "Adar, you are hurt…" he stated, his voice nothing more than a whisper as his eyes were drawn to the arrow wound in Thranduil's shoulder.

Thranduil shook it off "Not as much as you, Greenleaf, come, we must get you home"

Legolas nodded, as his Father lifted him onto the horse and climbed behind him. Before they got much further he slipped into unconsciousness once again

Thranduil frowned as he felt his son relax against him, knowing it meant he was once again unconscious. The King knew if he didn't get Legolas back to Mirkwood soon. His son would die.

And if that occurred, Thranduil didn't want to think of the consequences, which for the King and for Mirkwood would no doubt be dire.

**TBC…**

**Only two chapters to go, heh.**

**Bye**

**Aranel of Mirkwood.**


	6. Poison!

**An: I'm back again. Here things get a bit worse…**

**Jenetri: I love those stories too. And I have more of this type of fic coming up, a series of vignettes in fact. **

**Flames of the moon: Wow! Thank you! blushes in fact getting published is a sort of dream of mine. **

**Swasti: The axe will get sharper it always does…**

**Blondi aka Lucius: Elladan and Elrohir won't be in this fic, but they will be in my next fic.**

**Chapter 6- Poison**

Thranduil hurried up the steps to Legolas' chamber, the unconscious Prince in his arms. Bursting into his son's room he hurriedly laid his son on the bed "Ilyanna!" he yelled calling for the healer, who a moment later walked into the room.

"I was told he was injured. How badly so?" the healer asked softly, her golden hair pulled back in a long braid

"He has a punctured lung" Thranduil replied "among other injuries" he sank down into an armchair which had been placed by Legolas' bed

"And you aren't uninjured either" she scolded, hading him some salve and a cloth so he could clean his wound, then she turned back to Legolas "honestly. Why is it that the lords of this realm love getting into trouble?"

Thranduil raised an elegant eyebrow as he pulled his tunic over his head with a wince "I don't" he stated, then he gestured to Legolas "He does though I suspect"

"And he drags you into trouble too?" Ilyanna said turning to Thranduil with a sly smile

"Yes!"

"That is exactly what your Father told me" she said with a laugh.

Thranduil sighed "I understand why Father worried so much about me now"

Ilyanna smiled at the elf king, she had served under Oropher and after Thranduil's mother's death in childbirth and she had become something of a mother to the elf, as she had been to Legolas after his Mother's death. She loved both the royals dearly as if they were her own children, and despaired that they never had a Mother's love. She had always understood why they had turned to her. After all, there are some things a child cannot talk to his Father about. As she treated Legolas wound she kept one eye on Thranduil, as he too had been wounded. Legolas was critically injured; she only prayed that he would survive, for the sake of Mirkwood.

Thranduil after completing his own ministrations rose to his feet and began to hover over his son, this eventually began to grate on Ilyanna's nerves "Thranduil!" she snapped at last "Will you sit down and stop hovering over me, else I shall be forced to throw you out of this room. For I cannot treat your son with you in my way"

Thranduil looked like he was going to argue back, but eventually he backed down and returned to the armchair beside Legolas bed.

What seemed like hours passed and Thranduil was beginning to feel weaker _Poison_ he thought. But he said nothing, not wanting to disturb Ilyanna from her ministrations. Eventually she rose, shock evident on her face "He has been poisoned" she stated. "The orc's dagger, I presume"

"As am I" Thranduil admitted

Ilyanna's eyes widened "And why did you not say anything! Of all the stupid idiotic" she threw her hands in the air "Why did you not tell me!"

Thranduil looked at her, looking like a child who was in trouble with his Mother "I am sorry" he said "I didn't want you to stop treating Legolas"

The healer sighed "Honestly Thranduil, you care more for your son than your own life" with that she swept out of Legolas' room

When she had left, Thranduil moved swiftly to his son's side, sitting on the bed and clutching Legolas' hand "Legolas, ion-nin." He whispered a hint of desperation in his voice, for Legolas had been unconscious for too long. True, Thranduil was poisoned but that would be easy to cure. For Legolas, injured as he was, the poison could be much harder to cure.

As Ilyanna entered he voiced his concern, and to his surprise she hung her head, unable to meet his eye "Thranduil, he may not pull through" she said gently.

"No" he whispered he turned to his son "Legolas, please, don't leave me, Greenleaf, please don't leave me" he whispered, unashamed of the tears that now ran down his face.

Legolas wandered through a garden of beauty _is this Mandos? _He asked himself _Am I dead?_ He looked up at the tall trees, and the fountain that stood before him, it was shaped as a beautiful elven maiden. He looked around in shock "Where am I?"

"How dare you hurt my son!" came a booming voice behind him, Legolas span around to come face to face with a tall golden haired elf, with sparkling silver eyes

"I…I…don't know your son!" Legolas stammered, but then recognition dawned on the elf. "Lord Oropher!" he gasped dropping to one knee, his head bowed

Oropher frowned "There is no need for that, young Legolas. Rise, explain to me why my son is so distraught?" he led Legolas to the fountain and stared down at an image of himself lying there in his bed

"I have done all I can" he heard Ilyanna saying "He is not fighting as he should…I think the pain to be too much for him. I am sorry Thranduil, but it is up to him now."

"Thank you." He heard his Father whisper brokenly "I wish to be alone" tears were running down the elf kings cheeks as he whispered "Don't leave me, Greenleaf, please" over and over

"Am I dead?" Legolas asked softly, his own eyes looking suspiciously liquid

"No, but you will be if you linger here" the elf Lord stated "And I will not have your Father joining you."

Legolas bowed his head "How can I go back?" he asked, having made his decision.

"You already know the way" said Oropher simply, as he walked away, leaving Legolas alone.

Thranduil watched as Legolas stirred in his sleep, and his heart leapt. The remedy was working. It had already purged the poison from his own body, and it was treating his son too. He clutched at his son's limp hand willing his son to waken. But it was no use, though Legolas seemed willing to live, the poison still would not give in it's fight, for the remedy worked with the elven healing skills to defeat the poison, but with Legolas' healing skills already working on his many other wounds, his healing skills were not strong enough to help counter the poison.

Late that night Thranduil woke to here Legolas moaning, looking over at his son he was shocked to see his forehead burning with sweat, reaching out to touch his son's forehead he was shocked to find it burning. "Ilyanna!" he called. When the healer came running in Thranduil turned to her his voice shook as he said "He has a fever"

**TBC**

**Last Chapter tomorrow…**

**Bye**


	7. Road To Recovery

**I'm back with the final chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews**

**sob I don't want to end this…**

**Flames of the Moon: Erk! Swords! Eek! hides I don't have any incomplete fics as I tend to have them almost finished by the time I post chapter 1. But I should have a new fic in a while. **

**Swasti: Of course I love making you worry**

**Blondi aka Lucius: Well, Legolas wasn't scared of Oropher, cos being his Grandfather, he's heard a lot about him from Thranduil. So really he isn't scared of him, cos he knows he wouldn't hurt him.**

**Chapter 7:-Road to Recovery**

Early the next morning Thranduil was still pacing across the room waiting for Legolas to wake. The Prince's fever had broken in the early hours but still the Prince did not waken. The morning sun streamed in through the balcony doors. _He will awaken, oh Valar let him awaken _he prayed desperately _Please Legolas…_

"Pacing will not get you anywhere. It'll only give you sore feet"

Thranduil span around at the sound of his son's voice and found the young Prince staring at him quizzically. The King broke into a smile and hurried to his son's side, pulling the young elf into a crushing embrace. He planted a soft kiss on his son's temple. Legolas returned the embrace with a smile

"How are you?" Thranduil finally asked

Legolas frowned "Sore, but it's not more pain than I've had before"

Thranduil smiled softly "Well that's good." He frowned "I'm sorry, ion-nin. I've not been the best Father to you in these past few weeks, spending far too much time with my work and not enough with you."

Legolas shook his head "No, the Kingdom is more important"

Thranduil tightened his grip on Legolas "Nothing is more important than you, Greenleaf, nothing. I may have to look after the Kingdom, but nothing will ever be more important than you." He smiled at his son "Now how about we return to the river later this morning"

Legolas nodded "I would like that"

"But first, let us get you something to eat." The King rose to his feet and exited the room, Legolas heard him asking one of the servants to fetch some broth from he kitchens and to ask the kitchen staff to prepare some food for them to take by the river. When Thranduil returned Legolas looked at him steadily

"You shouldn't allow your work to build up" he said "Are you sure you can afford to spend the day by the river?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and helped his son into a sitting position "I thought you wanted to spend time with your Father?"

"I do, I just don't think it would be wise if you have mountains of work to do"

Thranduil chuckled "I don't think it is wise to abandon my son after I nearly lost him" he stated as one of the maids entered and handed him a tray containing a glass of water and a bowl of broth. "Now enough of that, if you don't want my company, just say so"

"It isn't that!" Legolas protested "I just think…"

"Legolas, you won't change my mind on this" Thranduil insisted "Now, eat your broth"

Legolas grimaced and picked up the spoon; both he and Thranduil were shocked to see how much his hand shook

"You still aren't well" Thranduil stated taking the spoon from Legolas and moving to sit beside his son "Let me help"

"Adar, there's no need" Legolas protested, embarrassed by his Father's insistence

"Yes, Legolas, there is. Now come, surely you aren't embarrassed by this. I fed you enough when you were a mere infant"

Much later the two elves were sitting on the riverside beneath the large tree Legolas had sat under two days ago. By leaning his weight on Thranduil's shoulder, Legolas had managed to make his way to the riverside; it had proved difficult due to Legolas broken leg and his gashed one, but eventually, they reached their destination the pair lowered themselves to the ground, amidst the families who hadn't been deterred by Legolas accident. However, no elf now ventured to close to the deadly forest river, lest they suffer the same fate as their beloved Prince. Legolas could feel their gazes on him, wondering how he had survived. The Prince could hear their mutterings, and feel their sympathetic gazes. He turned to his Father "I feel like I'm an exhibit in a show" he muttered

Thranduil sighed softly "It is such an unusual occurrence that one survives the Forest River that they wonder how you survived with minimal injuries. It will pass." He assured his son

Legolas frowned "Well I don't know his I survived either" he snapped

"Think of it as a gift from the Valar, you saved that elflings life, so in turn the valar saved yours." Thranduil said "You did a brave thing that day. You risked your life to save that elfling, for that I am very proud of you"

"Most elves would have done so"

"No, many wouldn't have risked their own life for another they did not know." The King smiled softly "And I both love you and curse you for your selflessness, for I know one day it could get you killed."

Legolas smiled softly "Adar, how many times have you risked your life for me?"

"But that is different" Thranduil protested

"How is it?" Legolas asked a devious smile on his lips

"I…"

Thranduil was saved from answering however when a soft voice interrupted them, he looked up into the face of a female elf, who stood her hands on her son's shoulders

Legolas too looked over "How is he?" he asked the mother, recognising the young elf he had saved from the river

"He is fine, thanks to you, My Lord" she said graciously "I have to thank you, because I love my Rusco dearly and would despair if anything happened to him, as I am sure you will understand, King Thranduil." She bowed her head in respect "I'm sorry for the pain he caused you, Prince Legolas"

Legolas waved it of "It was nothing" he said, then looking to the elfling he smiled "I hope you won't try anything like that again" he said with a smile

Thranduil laughed "You are a fine one to reprimand elflings on reckless behaviour, ion-nin"

Legolas shot him a withering look, and turned back to the child, who looked up at him "Thank you Prince Legolas," he said with a smile "You saved my life, can I do anything to repay you?"

"No" Legolas replied simply "Except stay out of danger" he added as an afterthought.

The elfling nodded, and as his Mother led him away, a smile came to Legolas' face as he overheard the elfling say to his Mother "When I'm older I'm going to be just like Prince Legolas"

**The End**

**Well that's it. The end. sob**

**Thank you to all who reviewed:**

**Aisu Dragoness, Ak-stinger, Astalder27, Blondi aka Lucius, Caunoiech, Deana, Elf of the Third age, Elven Kitten, Flames of the moon, Haldir's heart and Soul, Jaden Phoenix, JC, Jenetri, Kel, Kelsey Estel, Keluin Lossehelin, Mcross, Nautika, Slina , Swasti, t, Tinnuial, Trinilee Greenleaf**

**And now for what is coming up soon:**

**Enslaved**

When Legolas kills a boy by accident, the man's father comes to Thranduil begging retribution for his son, Thranduil refuses. In retaliation the man captures Legolas and forces him into servitude.

Well, I'll be back then in about a month hopefully

Aranel of Mirkwood


End file.
